


爱哭鬼

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	爱哭鬼

1.

“明天演唱会…”

剩下的话被封进口里，林在范俯下身来，搂过朴珍荣的腰身贴上自己，唇就落了下来，比刚才的还要炙热，林在范用灵活的舌头侵占口舌，把腔内搅得不得安生。朴珍荣用了力推却，被那人拥得更紧，就逼得自己收紧牙关，林在范却连半分吃痛都没有，伸手钳住朴珍荣不安分的双手，低头就在脖颈处啃咬。

每天长时间的练习都没能耗尽林在范的精力，朴珍荣才洗了澡出来就被林在范压在床上厮磨。两人的头发都没擦干，蹭到朴珍荣的脸上，凉丝丝的，林在范的吻却带着灼热的气息，不敢留痕迹，只能游移到胸前的挺立。含住一边轻舔，朴珍荣就猝不及防溢出呻吟，手抚上林在范的后颈揉弄起后边的头发。

刚穿上没多久的睡衣又被解开来，朴珍荣身上还带着淋浴后的温度，一边揉捏侧腰的软肉一边舔弄嘴里的乳粒。朴珍荣已经显得有点难耐，主动伸手帮林在范把衣服褪了下来。林在范就换了一边青睐，今晚要慢慢来。

手指勾下裤子，把半勃的性器握在手里，用虎口从根部慢慢推到前端，稍一揉搓身下人就发出黏腻的声音，不自觉抬起屁股配合。性器在林在范手中涨大了些，林在范就握住柱身撸动起来，时不时按压，上次抽动，朴珍荣腿也搭上林在范的腰，在抚慰中感受堆积的快感。

林在范重新贴上朴珍荣的唇，舌头扫过红润的双唇，在侧脸也留下一个个吻。朴珍荣发出几声鼻音，性器在手中跳动了几下，林在范加快速度，没过多久朴珍荣就泻在了林在范手里。高潮里的人主动拥住林在范，找寻林在范的唇。诱人的小舌主动勾缠，交换津液，弄得一嘴湿漉。

穴口被抹上微凉的润滑，林在范拿了个枕头垫到朴珍荣腰下，微倾的角度暴露出更多，挤进去一个指节，小穴就像会呼吸似的，一吸一吸得勾引手指的进入。小穴因为刚刚高潮的原因好像更加炙热，林在范仿佛还能粘到一点湿滑，加了一根手指在里面搅弄。

抬眼看了眼朴珍荣，林在范差点想直接提枪上阵，人儿微张着嘴，粉色的小舌就在唇边待人呵护的模样，眼眶连着眉头都泛着红，含情脉脉的样子简直不能再好看。林在范低下头轻咬了下嘴唇，不舍的舔舔，加到三根手指在里面打转。

摸到敏感点按压，朴珍荣反倒咬上林在范，蜷缩起脚趾，性器又颤颤巍巍站了起来。抽出手指，林在范扶着朴珍荣的腰就把硕大慢慢推了进去。朴珍荣的双手抱住林在范，感受后穴慢慢被比手指还要粗壮的东西撑开然后填满。

当林在范根部抵上会阴的时候朴珍荣堪堪忍住再次射精的冲动，在林在范发起进攻的时候抓住林在范的肩膀沉沦。

“我…嗯…很期待明天…”

“嗯？”

林在范在每次进出里抽出三分之二又撞进去，小穴也配合着夹吸挽留，每破开一次肠道都能感受到里面的高热和紧致，在不断的抽送中寻找极致的快感。

“…上次你不在…嗯…我好辛苦…”

是在抱怨林在范一巡的缺席，现在在自己身下却只是腻人的撒娇，林在范用手拨了拨朴珍荣微湿的刘海，俯下身蹭蹭朴珍荣的鼻头，下身用了力气往里冲撞。

“对不起，以后不会了。”

“嗯…轻点…”

林在范扶住朴珍荣腰往自己的方向带，顺势大力撞进去，朴珍荣呜咽一声，头埋到林在范胸前。性器不断进出，林在范开始发力，每一下都抵上会阴，啪啪作响。朴珍荣的脚因为激烈的动作从林在范的腰上滑下来，还来不及重新搭上，就被林在范的动作折腾得够呛。

性器前端摩擦过林在范结实的腹肌，每次动作都来回擦蹭，吐出的清液弄得林在范的肚子滑腻腻的，在林在范几次捅进深处的时候朴珍荣叫喊着射了出来。朴珍荣像滞留在岸上的鱼开始大张着嘴呼吸，高潮的快感在林在范毫不停留的动作里又被再次推向顶端。

林在范封住朴珍荣的嘴，下身几下挺动，硕大跳动着在湿热的后穴里喷薄而出。朴珍荣在双重的刺激下只能任由林在范搅弄口舌。

林在范趴在朴珍荣身上，把人拥在怀里，享受交合后的温存。

 

 

2.

林在范坐在床上看手机，朴珍荣自然的拿过手里的毛巾给人擦头发，把后面的头发抓在手里把玩。

“我没想到哥今天会哭，而且哭得比他们几个还厉害。”

林在范滑动手机的动作停了下，装没听见似的，却把头低得更低。朴珍荣存心逗他，凑下去要看人的表情，林在范把手机按灭侧过身去，朴珍荣追过去，把脸凑近了就是要看看人羞赫的样子。

“我还是第一次看你哭得那么厉害，以前…”

林在范突然将朴珍荣整个人都搂进怀里，翻了个身把人压到身后的床上。

“啊…好痒！你哭还不给人说！”

林在范挠朴珍荣的痒痒，朴珍荣一个劲的往上躲，笑得乐不可支，一点力气都没有，好不容易摆脱了又被林在范抓住脚踝拖回来压在身下。

“朴珍荣，你完蛋了。”

说完三下两下就把人的衣服脱了，朴珍荣喘口气的功夫，就已经光溜溜的被人圈在怀里。

“林在范爱哭鬼，你本来…唔…”

小家伙太顽皮了，要好好教训才行。林在范堵住喋喋不休的小嘴，手直接摸到后面开始在后穴附近打转。

“…我错了…嗯…”

林在范借着润滑手指就长驱直入，在里面转过两圈摩擦过内壁的敏感，下一刻就又加了一指进去挖弄。扩张得速度很快，林在范在确认两根手指进出畅通后就换上自己的炙热抵在穴口。

“你等一下最好别哭。”

林在范架起朴珍荣一条腿搭到自己肩上，硕大就挤了进去，撑开紧致的穴口，把小嘴一下就填满了。下身被塞进巨物，酸涨的感觉在林在范开始动作后都被撞得粉碎，朴珍荣放松自己，想把自己都交付给身上的人。

林在范的动作开始肆无忌惮，进出不讲究方法，只是直冲冲的刺进又猛得抽出，只留下一个前端在穴口，下一秒又将整根都埋进朴珍荣体内，循环往复。朴珍荣只能依靠本能在人身下叫喊，主动圈上林在范的腰腹讨吻。

林在范的吻也开始毫无章法可言，放过微肿的双唇就埋头在脖子颈处啃咬，舌头舔舐细嫩的皮肤，双唇含住吮吸留下明显的痕迹后又不满的用牙齿轻磨。

朴珍荣射过一次后下身已经被弄得粘腻不堪，林在范停了一会儿稳住想射精的冲动，把人翻了个身从后面又送了进去。朴珍荣勉强用双手撑住自己，下一刻林在范就趴到自己背上，性器往里面又推进去两分，突然大开大合的操干起来。朴珍荣这下是撑不住了，被林在范扶住腰身，头却只能埋到枕头上，下身的动作顶弄得自己不断向前耸动。

林在范握住朴珍荣的前端一起揉弄，朴珍荣从枕头里传出闷闷的呻吟声，林在范把人捞起来，看到枕头上被泪水晕开了两道痕迹。亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸，下身做最后的冲刺。

“朴珍荣爱哭鬼。”

“呜…我…才不是…嗯…”

朴珍荣被林在范堵住前端得不到释放，难耐得摇摇屁股，委屈得哭出了声，林在范用力进出，松了手两个人一起释放了出来。把朴珍荣翻过身搂进怀里，给人擦擦湿漉漉的小脸。

“明明就是爱哭鬼。”

朴珍荣精疲力尽的抬不起手，只能嗔怒的瞪了林在范一眼。

“你才是爱哭鬼。”

林在范在人额头上落下一个吻，手上揉按着朴珍荣的后腰。

“好好好，我是爱哭鬼。”

 

完。


End file.
